Robert Perry
Robert Perry was a student and former accomplice of James Gillies. He has been killed in 1899, when Gillies escaped his hanging. Biography In 1896, Robert Perry and James Gillies murdered their professor of physics, Samuel Bennett. Detective William Murdoch discovered the two students being responsible for murder but for a lack of evidence, Murdoch tricked Perry into believe that Gillies tried to kill him. To escape hanging, Perry confessed to a murder and revealed Gillies as his partner and mastermind. The both students were arrested ("Big Murderer on Campus"). Perry was sentenced for only two years in prison in exchange for testimony against James Gillies ("Murdoch in Toyland"). In 1899 escaped his hanging and murdered Perry, decapitated him with what looked to have been a fine-tooth saw ("Murdoch in Toyland"). Character's evolution "Big Murderer on Campus" (2009) At the university, in lecture hall, Detective William Murdoch arrives to investigate the murder of professor Samuel Bennett, while Professor Albert Godfrey is lecturing on the wave theory of light. Godfrey says: "Newton believed light to be made of particles. And while it's obvious to us now that light is the propagation of waves of energy, can anyone think why Newton believed as he did?", Gillies responds: "Well, a wave needs something to push against, does it not? That's what makes it a wave. But what is there to push against in a vacuum?" Perry adds: "Therefore the vacuum must contain a massless, invisible substance. An ether, if you will." Godfrey says: "Mr. Gillies and Mr. Perry. You've been reading ahead, haven't you?", Gillies responds: "No. It's only logical." Perry adds: "Common sense dictates it." As everyone in hall laughts, Godfrey says: "However they came to it, Mr. Perry and Mr. Gillies are correct. Maxwell's equations presuppose a universal ether that permeates space. And we'll be talking about that next week. Good day, gentlemen." The students leaves the hall. After Murdoch finished the conversation with Professor Godfrey, Gillies and Perry introduces themselves to the detective. Perry adds: "We were students of Professor Bennett's." Gillies continues: "We couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Perry says: "Professor Godfrey is a prickly one. However, like all of us, he is terribly upset by Professor Bennett's death." Murdoch responds: "No doubt." Gillies continues: "Nevertheless, you were just doing your job, and Godfrey should have understood that. Justice requires cooperation." Perry says Gillies: "Please tell me you're not gonna start quoting Locke again." Murdoch tells them: "Gentlemen, I appreciate your vote of confidence, and I will do my best to apprehend Professor Bennett's killer." Gillies continues: "Well, we appreciate that. But there's something else that you should know. Um, they weren't exactly friends.", Murdoch responds: "No, I know. They clashed on occasion." Perry says: "It was worse than that. Professor Godfrey was still bitter." Murdoch asks: "Bitter? What about?" Perry responds: "He was passed over for department head." Gillies says: "In favor of Bennett. He was recruited from England, you know. Godfrey was still upset." Perry says: "Apparently, the board of governors wasn't ready to appoint a Canadian to head up such a complex science." Murdoch responds: "Interesting. Thank you, gentlemen. You've been most helpful." Gillies says: "Good luck with your investigation." Perry and Gillies both walks away, leaving the detective alone. ??? At the end, Julia Odgen asks Murdoch if she is to assume that Mr. Gillies and Mr. Perry will hang, Murdoch replies that he is not so sure: Their families will hire the best lawyers in the land. But at the very least, they can look forward to life in prison. Julia then asks what was their motive, Murdoch responds that Gillies had a theory and wanted to test it (Applied physics) and Mr. Perry, for whatever reason, went along with him. "Murdoch in Toyland" (2012) The names of all criminals and their statuses are written on blackboard by Constable George Crabtree. Perry is marked as "R" (Released). Detective William Murdoch and Inspector Thomas Brackenreid finds a decapitated body. Dr. Emily Grace points that the victim's head was removed while he was still alive, from the right side, with what looks to have been a fine-tooth saw. Later, when body is identified as Robert Perry, Brackenreid, looking at Gillies' photo says he remember this arrogant little bastard and his pal Perry, who made a nice deal. Murdoch reveals that the deal was that Perry was sentenced for only two years in prison in exchange for testimony against James Gillies. "The Devil Inside" (2017) Notes Behind the scenes Gallery Category:Characters Category:One shot characters Category:Criminals